


Reunited

by Aerilon452



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: River is reunited with the Doctor. Soon, though, their moment alone is interrupted. Missy discovers that River is alive and it comes to light that the two women have previously met.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> River escaping the Library is one of the many mysteries that is our beloved River! Enjoy!

“Why do you always have handcuffs?” the Doctor asked, holding the shiny pair on the tip of his index finger. He was on his bed, in his seldom used room, kneeling between River Song’s parted, bent knees as she was lying back against the mound of pillows. He would be lying if he said the thought of using them on her wasn’t enticing to him. He thought Darilium would be the last time he would ever see her. The Doctor should have known better. This was his wife after all. She showed up wherever, whenever, she wanted. It was one of the things he loved about her. Then again, there was a long list of reasons the Doctor loved his incorrigible River Song.

“I like them for all sorts of reasons,” River said wickedly. She pressed her wrists together, chuckling, hoping he would use them on her. The Doctor wrapped his long fingers around her left wrist, tugging her up and closer to him. Her heart skipped a beat being near him like this. This was the man she loved and the man that loved her. He actually loved her, and it wasn’t just a desperate hope of hers. He loved her.

The Doctor closed one cuff around her wrist. He formed his lips into an Ooh, his eyebrows arching up to show her he was feeling playful. Then, using his body, he took her down to the bed beneath him while his hands threaded the cuff through the brass rails, and secured her other wrist. She could hardly contain her giggles of delight. Her heels dug into the back of his thighs, urging him even closer to her. He sighed happily and said, “My naughty River Song.”

“What’re you going to do? Spank me?” River asked, testing her bonds as she chuckled seductively. The chain of the cuffs clanked against the brass of the rails that made up the headboard of the Doctor’s bed. He didn’t answer her. Instead, his lips touched her gently, teasingly, making her hunger for more. That was his way, though. He always left her wanting more of him. 

The Doctor pressed a little kiss to her defiant chin, the underside of it, and then his lips teased her throat. He felt the way she swallowed. Idly, he moved down until his lips found the hollow, his tongue dipping into it. She gasped, and he heard the sound of the cuffs striking metal. Down further he moved until he was kissing the t-shirt covered valley between her breasts. With his abdomen pressed to hers, he felt her muscles tighten. A light moan escaped her, and it was music to his ears. 

River pressed the back of her head into the pillow, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip to keep it from quivering out of control. The desire she felt her husband was nearly consuming all of her brain power. She focused everything she had on his lips, on the press of them against her abdomen, on the way he seemed to smile against her. Then, he was looming over her again, his mischievous eyes capturing her gaze. Her heart skipped another beat.

The Doctor had resolved to be better to River; to be a better husband like she deserved. Ever since their adventure on the starship Harmony and Redemption, her words had been ringing in his ears. She loved him with everything she had, and she held the belief that he felt nothing for her. He wanted her to know that he loved her with both of his hearts. He wanted her to know that he craved the touch of her as much as he craved to be around her. Sitting back on his heels, the Doctor took in the sight of her handcuffed, wearing one of his worn-out t-shirts and in a pair of black satin underwear. 

Through the haze of rising lust, River fixed her gaze on the Doctor, seeing a wicked glint in his eyes and a strange look on his face. He was looking at her in a way he’d never had before. Pure adoration. It was how she always longed for him to look at her. Forever seemed to stretch out between them in this moment and she never wanted it to end. River smiled at him, pouring all the love she had for him into it. 

Drawn back to her, the Doctor fit his body against her side with one hand resting lightly on her abdomen, feeling the quivering muscles under his palm. Leaning down as if he was going to kiss her, he stopped mere inches from her tantalizing, full lips, and said, “I don’t want you to scream.” His hand traveled down, his fingers brushing over her satin covered Venus mound, teasing her. 

River always loved a challenge. When she had these moments alone with him, satisfying her desire, she loved to show him just how much pleasure she was feeling by screaming out in delight. If he contented himself with teasing her, then she would easily keep her lips sealed and contain her moans. Her chest heaved with the effort to breathe evenly, the passion racing through her blood, fueling her need for release. “Sweetie…” River moaned, closing her eyes. 

“No, no, look at me,” the Doctor crooned. He moved his hand, slipping it down under the band of her underwear. The tips of his fingers brushed against the thatch of damp curls between her legs. Still, she didn’t open her eyes. He stroked his index finger between her slick folds, pushing the digit inside her. 

River moaned, tightening her thighs on his hand. For long drawn out seconds, she kept her eyes closed even as his finger moved back and forth inside her. Somehow, she managed to keep her lips pressed tight together even as her back arched into the pleasure. This time when he teased her, he inserted another finger. River’s eyes flew open, glazed over with ecstasy. Her whole body was alive, and he’d only gotten started with her.

The Doctor kissed River’s temple just as he drew his fingers out of her and then smiled when he thrust them back inside making her gasp, straining in her bonds. He fell into a steady pace, fueled by her little whimpers as she fought to keep from moaning too loudly. “Feel me, River,” he whispered seductively into her ear. 

River gripped the horizontal brass rail her cuffs were attached to, holding it so tight she felt her knuckles turn white. It was taking everything she had to keep her cries of pleasure contained. She nodded quickly, sending a cascade of curls dancing around her face. Her body was burning in desire and soon she would be in the throes of an orgasm that would make her see stars behind her eyes. 

“Don’t scream,” the Doctor whispered to her in his Scottish brogue. He pumped his fingers into her a little harder and a little faster. Her muscles tightened on him, trying to keep him from pulling out. He only chuckled and tormented her more. To send her over the edge, he pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit and rubbed. 

River’s body detonated in an explosion of ecstasy. Her back bowed, her heart raced, and her blood rushed through her veins. Second after second her body burned in a sensual fire that could only have been lit by her sweetie. The cuffs bit into her wrists, but it only added a bit of painful spice to the pleasure racing through her. She felt it all without making a single sound, like he wanted. Her body spasmed as she came down from her high but all she could hear was the thundering of her heart.

“My bad, bad girl,” the Doctor crooned, kissing her brow, feeling the slight sheen of sweat on her skin.

“I’m all yours, sweetie,” River half laughed half sighed in response. Her eyes were heavy, and she was more than content to stay in bed with him. There was something keeping her from nodding off. Slurring her words, she asked, “What’s that noise?”

“What?” The Doctor had been distracted by River. He fell silent, listening. At first, there was nothing he could pick up, and that’s when he heard it. Singing. The Doctor rolled his eyes and freed his hand from between River’s thighs.

River groaned at the loss of his hand. “What is it?” she asked, this time a little more alert. He was pulling away from her while she made quick work of freeing herself from the restrictive hold the cuffs imposed on her. 

“I thought we were alone,” the Doctor said softly, with a hint of regret in his voice. River had shown up in the TARDIS with a wink and smile. He was so happy she was with him that he put everything else out of his mind. Bill and Nardole. Missy, even. River was all that mattered to him. The Doctor didn’t even care how she managed to get herself out of the library. She was back with him. 

“You wanted me all to yourself,” River said, her voice full of love and awe. She pressed herself to his back, wrapping her arms around him, resting her chin on his right shoulder. It had been nearly two hundred years since she had last seen him. She had gone to the library, found out he always knew how she was going to die, and then she saved him anyway, so they could meet. On Darilium, she hadn’t known it at the time, but her Doctor was giving her all she needed to survive. He was telling her she could save herself.

The Doctor kissed her cheek lightly and murmured, “I always want you to myself.” Sadly, today, that was not to be the case. Nardole would be thrilled to see her again and Bill would find her amazing. The one saving grace was that Missy was down in the engine room doing basic maintenance. She would be down there for hours still. 

River hugged him while she fought back tears of joy. “Oh, sweetie,” she whispered. This was what she always wanted from him; his honest desire to be with her. 

“Come on, we might as well get up before Nardole comes looking for me,” the Doctor said with a sigh. He got up from the edge of the bed and handed River her grey khakis she had taken off hours ago. 

“Nardole’s seen me without trousers before,” River said with a raised eyebrow, but never the less, she took them, and put them back on. 

“It’s not Nardole I’m going to introduce you to,” the Doctor said cryptically. 

“You made a friend?” River asked.

The Doctor didn’t answer. He took her hand and led her out of the room. 

CONTROL ROOM:

Bill Potts always loved walking into the TARDIS. Nardole was chattering away, talking about the first time he’d met the Doctor, but she was hardly listening. She took a seat and stared at the console wondering where their next adventure would take them. Their last adventure had been to Mars where she met a Martian Queen. It had been amazing! Would they go to the future again? The past? Maybe she could talk the Doctor into going into the distant past, as far as the TARDIS could go.

“And then this robot just cuts my head off and uploads me!” Nardole exclaimed, recalling that night. Then he noticed Bill wasn’t paying any attention to him. She was staring – as she always did – at the TARDIS controls. She was as much an adventure junkie as the Doctor. It was already a full-time job keep him on Earth. And he failed most of the time at that. “Bill are you listening to me?”

Bill let her face fall, looking at him, while she said, “Sorry, I wasn’t.” Further discussion on the matter was brought to an immediate halt when the Doctor appeared, and he was accompanied by another woman. Bill let like she’d seen the woman before but couldn’t quite place where. 

Nardole glanced up and saw the last person he ever expected to see again. “MA’AM!” he shouted, rushing around the console. He didn’t think twice about hugging.

River laughed and embraced her friend in return. All the while her eyes were on the Doctor. “Nardole, it’s so good to see you, and with a new body!” 

“It’s a bit rubbish, it is,” Nardole complained. “The Doctor got parts cheap.” His lungs for example.

Bill walked over to the Doctor, who had given Nardole and the woman space. Then it dawned on her just where she had seen the other woman. “Doctor! It’s the woman from your desk!”

River shook her head at Nardole while processing what the young woman had said. “Still, at least you have a body.” Even though she was free from the Library, it was odd having a physical form again. She was still getting used to things. 

“I guess…” Nardole mumbled, going back to the console. 

River went to stand next to the Doctor but kept her eyes on the girl. She held out her hand and said, “Professor River Song. It’s nice to meet you…?”

“I’m Bill!” They shook hands, but it was hard to notice that they both seemed a bit disheveled and wearing rumpled clothes. “Are we interrupting?”

“Not a thing,” River said without missing a beat. Then she looked at the Doctor and asked, “You have a picture of me on your desk?”

“Why shouldn’t I?” the Doctor asked with a smirk and a wink. “You have pictures of all my faces.”

“Spotters guide, you never show up in the right order,” River scolded good naturedly. 

“You never show up in the right order,” the Doctor replied in the same manner.

River smile was sad because she couldn’t help it. For most of her life, she was living a back to front life, loving the Doctor even though he knew her a little less each time. Still, she lived for the days she saw him. Now, though, things were different. They were traveling in the same direction. “I guess that changes now,” she said softly. 

“I guess it does,” the Doctor agreed.

“You can put me back in the vault if you want to, but I am not doing any more TARDIS maintenance for free! You can forget it!” Missy walked into the control room wiping her hands on a rag after having given up on what she was doing. The TARDIS engines were in tip top condition, but she didn’t have to let the Doctor know that. Then, she happened to look up and before she could stop, she said, “Oh, hello there Rizz.” 

River sighed, rolling her eyes, and replied, “Don’t call me ‘Rizz’.”

“No, wait, hang on! You’re supposed to be dead!” Missy exclaimed. She was slightly shocked to be seeing River Song standing next to the Doctor and slightly disappointed that she underestimated the intelligence of the frizzy haired woman.

“Nice to see you too, Missy,” River replied and rolled her eyes. To borrow an explanation from Missy, River said, “I did a thing and survived. It was awesome.” 

“You’re not clever enough to escape death like a Time Lord,” Missy accused. 

River squared her shoulders and said, “Child of the TARDIS.” Missy made a face and she made one right back.

All through this, Bill had stepped back, going over next to Nardole. “Did we just walk into something or what?”

“I don’t know,” Nardole whined, shaking his head.

“When did the Doctor get married?” Bill asked. She had seen the ring on his finger, but he never talked about having a wife.

“A long time ago. River is older than she looks.” Nardole warily took another step back away from the trio.

“She looks amazing, just saying,” Bill mumbled, following Nardole’s lead.

The Doctor put himself between Missy and River, slightly amused by their exchange. “How do you know each other?” he asked his wife. In her eyes, he could see she was contemplating giving him some clever quip, laughing it off, and debating not telling him.

“It was back when I was first in Stormcage, serving the beginning of my twelve thousand consecutive life sentences for your murder,” River answered. “One I night I went to sleep in my cell and woke up in another. It was the Bekdel Institute. It was a trap…for you.” She had held on to this secret for long enough. With a sigh, she went and sat in one of the seats across from the console. 

The Doctor turned to Missy, pinning her with a decidedly angry look, giving her the full weight of his attack eyebrows. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“It may have slipped my mind,” Missy said, falling back into old habits of withholding information from the Doctor. 

The Doctor to motioned to River over his shoulder and scolded harshly, “This is not something that simply ‘slips your mind’!” Then he rounded on his wife and asked a little harshly, “Why didn’t you tell me you met Missy?”

“Spoilers,” River said without her usual sass.

“No, not this time,” the Doctor said, an edge to his voice. 

River shot to her feet, putting herself close to him, her face mere inches from his. “What did you want me to say? Oh, by the way, sweetie, I was locked up in a prison cell with your homicidal ex while some anonymous lunatic tried to trick us into revealing that you were still alive!”

“You should have told me,” the Doctor retorted. 

“We didn’t exactly do a lot of talking on Darilium,” River reminded him.

“Oh, good Lord…” Missy grumbled in disgust.

“Hush,” the Doctor snarled, tossing a glare Missy’s way.

“I am your WIFE, not one of your companions that has to do what you tell them to or run the risk of you leaving them behind! I can do as I damn well please and if I want to go head to head with the Master, then I’ll do that too!” River shouted. 

“NO!” the Doctor raged. “I lost you once already and I won’t lose you again. Not for anything…” The anger rushed out of him in a single breath. He rested his forehead against hers and sighed heavily. Losing River to the Library had broken both of his hearts in ways he never thought were possible. “My old hearts can’t take it,” he whispered.

River exhaled a shuddering breath. She lifted her head and pressed her lips to his forehead. If he was getting this angry with her, in front of others, then he had to have really been missing her, hurting over her death. In a voice that only he could hear she whispered, “I’m sorry, my love.”

Missy couldn’t believe what she was seeing. “You really do love her, don’t you?” she asked without sass or disgust. 

“How can that shock you?” the Doctor asked, turning from his wife to gaze upon his oldest friend.

“We’re Time Lords, not animals,” Missy answered. She viewed emotional entanglements with others as a disgusting waste of time. People were all well and good for target practice, or to be used as pawns, but that was about it. 

“Love isn’t just for the animals,” the Doctor shot back.

“Are they talking about us?” Bill asked quietly and with a lot of attitude.

River had left the two ‘old friends’ to it and came over to where Nardole and Bill were standing. She had heard the young woman’s question and offered an answer, “That’s the Master for you. She’ll never understand what it is to love someone; anyone really.” Missy only loved herself and on a good day, on a day when she wasn’t feeling merciless, she cared deeply about her oldest friend, the Doctor.

The Doctor stalked towards Missy, backing her up a few steps to make sure they both had River in their line of sight. “You’ve never asked why I love River,” he said in a voice thick with emotion. When they had been at the Academy, he had had such a strong crush on her – on the Master – but standing before her now, he knew that she hadn’t been the one he’d been looking for. River had been. “Ask me,” he demanded. 

Missy rolled her eyes and sighed. “Fine. Why do you love River Song?” she asked annunciating every word, drawing it out as long as she could. His answer didn’t matter to her. The other woman would die in a handful of years compared to the life span of a Time Lord. 

The Doctor left his oldest friend where she was. He walked around the console of the TARDIS until he was standing in front of River. This was as much for the woman who was his wife as it was for the woman who was his oldest friend. It wouldn’t be the first time he was painfully truthful while others were around; mainly Bill and Nardole. He had to tell River. Bringing his hands up he cupped her face like he had in his tomb on Trenzalore. “I love you River Song because you’re clever and mad and wonderful. You’re funny and strong, so much stronger than me at times. You’re the woman I always knew would marry me.” There were a thousand more reasons he loved her, but those were the top ones. 

River’s bottom lip trembled, and tears filled her eyes. “I think the monolith just stopped ignoring me; and all those stars and the sunset too,” she said softly. At least this time, everyone in the room would be able to see her when she kissed him. This was how it would always be between her and the Doctor. Crazy, mad, wonderful, and emotional at the wrong times. “Everyone can see us,” she pointed out.

“I don’t care,” the Doctor replied, smiling broadly at her. “You once told a room full of enemies what it was like to love me. I’m replaying the favor in front of our friends.” 

“Oh, I hate you,” River said, playfully scowling at him. 

“No, you don’t.” The Doctor stepped back, casting his gaze about the TARDIS. Missy looked irritated. Bill looked confused. Nardole looked as if he were about to cry. 

“Well… this has been nearly nauseating…” Missy said. She turned on her heel and headed back towards the engine room. If she didn’t leave now, then she would do something that would set back her progress of turning good. And she wanted to give it an honest to goodness shot – for the Doctor’s sake if nothing else. He was still her friend and she wanted that back.

The Doctor gave Missy a droll stare – her back anyway. He was about to follow her when River placed her hand on his chest. She shook her head and then set off after Missy. That left him at the mercy of Bill and her multitude of questions. Maybe he could distract her with an adventure. “How about we take in the sights of Space Atlantis?! Or go to the zero-g Olympics?!” 

“Don’t you need shoes if we’re going to go somewhere?” Bill asked, motioning the Doctor to look down. 

“Yeah… shut up,” the Doctor said sheepishly. He walked around the console, pulling one of the monitors with him to make it seem as if he was looking for exciting place to take them. 

River caught up with Missy, taking a chance pulling her to a stop. The artist formerly known as ‘The Master’ batted her hand away and pinned her with one of her trademark withering stares. River was unfazed by it. “He’s never been that honest about how he feels about me before and I can see it hurt you.” 

“Me, no…” Missy shrugged off River’s words. “He married you after all. Clearly, he thinks you’re the better choice. Though, why, I can’t understand it.”

“Some days, I don’t know why either,” River answered truthfully. If there was one thing Missy couldn’t stand, it was someone who lied. 

“You never told him about meeting my illustrious predecessors,” Missy pointed out knowingly.

River shrugged her right shoulder. “Why would I?” she asked. “I imagine you’re still a little sore from being left behind on Chaska Minor with those bloodthirsty Therians. Or perhaps was it that time I left you with that psycho in the Time Vortex?”

“Now that you mention it…” Missy drawled.

“Then we’re agreed,” River cut in. She wanted to keep Missy from undoing all the work she must have put in to not being a homicidal lunatic. “You don’t say anything about me leaving you to die, and I won’t mention all those times you tried to kill me or brainwash me.” River knew how hard it was to control certain impulses and some days were better than others. During those dark days, she was no better than Missy. River had blood on her hands just like the Doctor did, just like Missy did. Obviously, Missy was working really hard to change herself for the better. Who was River to get in the way of that?

“You know, River Song, despite it all, I really do like you,” Missy said and then walked off. 

“I like you too…. Master!” River called after Missy. The only response was a maniacal giggle. 

THE END


End file.
